kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boxy Doo
A boy with no confidence in himself whatsoever, Boxy Doo is Evan's childhood friend who tries too hard when doing things and ends up failing in the end. He's also very vulnerable, in multiple ways. Appearance Boxy Doo, due to a mutation in his genes, was born with an appearance different to other waddle doo(s). His body resembles a square, and his arms and legs resemble triangles. His eye is also square. His pupil is also square. Even his tears are square. Backstory Boxy was much loved by his parents when he was first born, until a rumor went around his birthplace that his appearance was due to a curse. At first, the rumors, well... were only rumors, but soon - it escalated. Somehow, the false information had gotten to the ears of the children of the place, and they began to be scared of Boxy (even though there was absolutely nothing wrong with him). The parents of the children were convinced that the rumors were true (somehow), and consecutively went on the try and persuade Boxy's parents. Trouble arose as other families began disturbing them, and his parents began behaving less affectionate of him day by day due to all the trouble he had "brought" upon his family. In truth, his parents were doing this so that their upcoming farewell would be less unhappy. His parents had never stopped loving him, and they signed him up to go train to become a Star Warrior so that he would be able to break away from the negative influence of the rumors when he grew up. Unfortunately, things did not go as they planned... Some of the other trainees were from where he was born, and had assumed that he was actually abandoned by his parents. They were not very nice towards Boxy. This pushed him towards a personality of low self respect and low self confidence, however he still continued to work hard. He and Evan became friends the first time they had interacted. That was the first day that Evan - because of the instability of his powers before - was allowed by the Star Warriors to join the others in training. Evan understood from what he saw about why Boxy was being treated meanly by the other trainees, and felt a sense of sympathy for him. Evan tried to talk to him, and was successful. The two became good friends, and Evan stood up for Boxy when ever the other trainees tried to start trouble. Personality He's usually nervous in-front of strangers, but opens up easily when he's with his close friends. He would do anything for people who would do anything for him - he's very trustworthy and reliable. He's very respectful of other's thoughts, and would never open his mouth to make an insult towards others (though yes he will still give others constructive criticism if asked to). He has a very soft temper and barely gets angry, as he's used to being treated unwell (please treat him nicely). He has almost no self-confidence nor any self-respect, but he is easily excited. He's also a very curious boy, though he knows where to draw the line. Attacks: * Ray dance: Boxy continuously fires his beam while dancing (spinning in circles), causing damage to foes in the radius of his beam. * Beam (just beam): Boxy tries to imitate a normal beam by jumping up and down (usually unsuccessful). Affiliations * Moirai Knight / Evan -- BEST BUDDY. BEST PAL. BEST FRIEND * Eina -- Boxy is probably the only person who realized that Eina was spying on Evan during training, though he dared not to say anything about it. Trivia * He also loves cake, like Evan does. Names in other languages Ch: 方方 / 博克西 Ja: バオケシ・ ドゥ Gallery 599543F6-97AB-49B8-89C8-7073C8A50CE8.png|Evan and Boxy share a memorable afternoon together. Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Category:OC Category:OFC Category:Waddle doo Category:Ekura123